Lance Jedediah ”Jed” McGregor
Lance Jedediah McGregor Job: Engineer Age: 23 Race: Human Homeworld: Haven Hometown: Yanamo Port Date of Birth: August 10, 1885 Personality: Jed has the air of a seasoned soldier. Though he is young, the past couple years had been rough on him since he was reunited with his twin brother. He is rather a quiet and mature individual. He doesn’t come off as intimidating or mean, but he doesn’t talk much unless he’s interested. He has an excellent sense of humor which he shows off more around his friends, but he’s more open with it with them than with strangers. He’s kind of a gambler, but he’s not very good at it and it’s more of a hobby than a lifestyle. Also, with the left leg he lost long ago, and the straight peg leg he wears, Jed limps around with a cane. When he’s wearing his robotic leg, he loses the cane, but it still has its own kinks so there’s always something wrong with his walk. Jed lives his life by the standards of Bushido. While he isn’t an excellent close combat fighter due to his leg, he always keeps his wakazashi close by with his katana in his room that he doesn’t take because it’s too clunky with his equipment. Biography: Lance Jedediah "Jed" McGregor was the twin brother of Scott McGregor. His father was a scientist for the Order while his mother was a school teacher. After realizing the error of the Order's ways through his children, Jed's father began to sabotage the Order. He and his wife paid for this with their lives. With his final moments, he sent his twin children off where they ended up in a country known as New Japan. The two brothers went their separate ways, and Jed ended up apprentice to a brilliant shipwright by the name of Ezekiel Julian Obediah. The man was compassionate and felt for the little Jed so he taught him everything he knew. Jed found it all fascinating and as he worked he heard of rumors of inter-dimensional travel. Jed tinkered with this wonderful idea and when his teacher passed on, became a professional shipwright creating airships. He also fell in love with a woman named Naomi Bernice Tannen. He had planned to marry her and even named his own airship after her. One day, she was killed. Jed, distraught and wondering who would want her dead was reunited with his twin Scott and a gruff looking man named Turles who said they were being chased by the order. Apparently Naomi's death was done by the Order to send a message to Scott because they believed Jed to be Scott because Scott used Jed's name as one of his many aliases. Frantic and trying to find a way out, the three got on Jed's airship the Naomi and used his completed inter-dimension machine to escape Haven and crashed into the Artemis Unit three days later. With their help, the new formed crew was able to discover the Airship Daedalus and sail the Multiverse together for a time. Jed and Scott McGregor have both since left the Daedalus for parts unknown, and are not to be considered related to that fair vessel. Category:Characters